


Realisations

by Miasen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He thought Hinata looked cute, like, really really cute, and he had no idea where that thought came from. He was pretty sure he didn’t usually consider Hinata to be cute? When had this happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Hinata caught him looking, and he stopped giggling, wide eyes narrowing. “Your face is doing that scary thing again, Kageyama,” he stated. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

It started raining the moment they left the school, and a quick glance at each other and a sharp nod was all they needed to decide that there was only one thing to do. Moments later Hinata took off, getting a head start and completely ignoring Kageyama's outraged yell as he followed. The heavy autumn rain soaked their clothes through almost immediately as they ran side by side. They were racing—just as they always did—shoes slamming into pools of water, their school bags bouncing on their backs, Hinata's yells swallowed up by winds and the wall of water around them.

They didn't stop until they skidded to a halt in front of Kageyama's house. It was impossible to tell who won, although Hinata loudly declared himself victorious. Not one to back down Kageyama retaliated by stating that he totally came in first, even though he wasn't sure he really even cared.

If not for the rain still beating down over their heads they probably would have kept arguing, but right now it seemed more prudent to get under shelter.

Kageyama could hear Hinata's teeth chattering next to him, the sound so loud he was sure Hinata would end up cracking a tooth from it. He had his own jaws clenched tight to stop the same from happening to himself, but his hands were making up for it, shivering so hard he could barely unlock the front door. He was cold, wet and miserable as he walked inside with Hinata trailing behind, looking mostly like a drowned rat.

A sudden spray of water from his side drew his attention to where Hinata was shaking his head like a dog.

“Oi, dumbass! Don’t do that!” Kageyama hissed at him, but Hinata just grinned back, his hair curling up despite being wet.

“Don’t try that scary face, Bakageyama, it doesn’t work anymore,” Hinata said with a laugh as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the house in front of him. It was hardly the first time Hinata was visiting, so he probably felt right at home, walking straight into Kageyama’s bedroom with Kageyama following him inside.

Hinata's backpack hit the floor with a _thunk_ , and Kageyama saw him beeline directly for the bed, preparing to jump onto it no doubt, because Hinata had no boundaries and thought it was perfectly okay to crawl into someone else's bed with wet clothes.

Kageyama’s hand shot forward and grabbed a fistful of shirt, stopping Hinata with a yank. Hinata squawked and spun around.  

“Don’t sit on my bed when you are all wet, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, eyebrows drawn tight. He shouldn’t have to tell Hinata this, it was obvious.

“But, Kageyama, the floor is all hard and probably cold, I don’t wanna sit there!” Hinata said with a pout, looking up at him with those big eyes of his, as if that was enough to make him get his way.

Kageyama sighed. “You can borrow dry clothes from me.” They were supposed to study, and they’d never get to that if Hinata was sitting on the floor. He’d just complain the whole time. _Annoying_.

He heard Hinata bounce after him as Kageyama went to his dresser, pulling open a drawer to find something for the both of them to wear. It was cold, so they should probably wear sweaters. He grabbed the first he saw, a blue one with a hood that he’d gotten for his last birthday. He passed it to Hinata who took it as if it was a great treasure, big eyes as he whispered a quiet _woah_. He probably didn’t even realise he was doing it.

Kageyama turned back to the drawer, finding a sweater for himself before digging through another drawer for sweatpants. He heard rustling from behind him, and knew that Hinata was probably changing.

After two and a half year on the same volleyball team Kageyama had naturally seen Hinata change clothes before, it was inevitable. He made a point of never looking, because that was creepy, and no one did that, but occasionally you’d get a glance at the others. Something was different now, and he felt himself very aware of the rustling of fabric behind him. Maybe because now Hinata was taking his clothes off in Kageyama’s _room_ , and there was no one else around, and suddenly Kageyama was acutely aware of the fact that Hinata was _taking his clothes off_. He’d definitely seen Hinata buck naked before, but somehow he’d never seen anything embarrassing about that, had never thought much about it at all, so why he found himself freezing to the spot when he turned around this time he did not know.

Hinata’s shirt and pants were on the floor, and he’d pulled Kageyama’s hoodie on over his boxers, only the edge of the underwear peeking out under the too long sweater.

Hinata was still wearing the hood, and he’d stuck his arms to the side, swinging his hands to make the sleeves that hung a couple of inches past his fingertips spin around. He was giggling to himself.

He looked cute, drowning in that sweater that was way too big for him, with the way tufts of his hair stuck out from the hood, the big smile on his face and the way his nose scrunched up as he laughed.

Kageyama pressed the bundle of clothes to his chest.

He thought Hinata looked cute, like, really really _cute_ , and he had no idea where that thought came from. He was pretty sure he didn’t usually consider Hinata to be cute? When had this happened?

Hinata caught him looking, and he stopped giggling, wide eyes narrowing. “Your face is doing that scary thing again, Kageyama,” he stated.

Kageyama felt heat on the back of his neck. He was really confused.

Stalking towards Hinata he shoved the sweatpants he had found for him into his arms.

“I’m going to the bathroom to change,” he gritted out, yanking at the strings hanging under Hinata's chin, tightening the hood around his face so he wouldn’t have to look at it.

He heard Hinata’s protests as he rushed towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Eyes wide, he leaned back against the door, pressing a palm to his mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest. What was even happening? It was _Hinata_. He knew Hinata. Too loud, too excited, too… everything. Kageyama did not think Hinata was cute. Good at jumping high, and spiking the balls he sent in his direction and fast, but not _cute_. You were only supposed to think girls were cute. Like... Yachi. He knew the first years thought their manager was really cute, he heard them talking about it in the club room, so she had to be. Not that Kageyama had ever really gotten it. She was short and had brown eyes (or at least he thought so), but the same went for Hinata, so that couldn't be it. Also, Hinata was much better at volleyball.

Letting go of his clothes he stalked stiffly towards the sink, turning it on and splashing cold water in his face to get rid of the heat in his cheeks.

Yachi didn’t have strong legs like Hinata, legs that could send him flying into the air higher than players much taller than him. She couldn’t receive his sets like Hinata could. Didn’t look at him with glee in her eyes when they managed a particularly difficult attack that had the other team stunned.

Hinata would run over to him, jumping to make up for the fact that he was short, and slam both palms against Kageyama’s so hard he’d feel the prickle of the slap after Hinata landed and bounced back to his spot, ready to spike over and over and over again. They could practice all night and Hinata would never get sick and tired of it. He should know, they did it often enough. They were third years after all, this was their last year to get to nationals, so they had to practice a lot, they both agreed on that.

Kageyama curled his fingers around the sink and peered up into the mirror, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. His hair still hung over his forehead, his skin didn’t look nearly as flushed as he had been sure it would, but the tips of his ears were definitely blushing red. He brushed his hair over them.

This was stupid. Hinata was stupid.

Maybe for a split-second he had thought that he was cute, but that didn’t mean anything at all. He was just being… stupid.

He’d go back there, and Hinata would be sitting on his bed in his clothes, and he wouldn’t look cute at all, and they could go on to study like they had intended to. Kageyama really did need to improve his English grade.

Wrenching off the wet clothes he quickly dragged a towel over his hair and pulled on the dry sweats, steeling himself as he stomped back towards the bedroom.

Hinata had pulled on the sweatpants Kageyama had given him, and rolled the legs up to his knees, exposing his calves. The leg of the pants would probably be twice as long as his legs if he hadn't. Then he had indeed made himself comfortable on Kageyama’s bed, lying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms, a book open in front of him.

Kageyama gulped. He had thought Hinata would be sitting up, then he could sit in the other side of the bed, and it would be good, but this way Hinata took up half the bed, spreading out despite his short legs. Kageyama would either have to lie next to him, or stay away from the bed completely.

He eyed the desk across the room—and after a last glance towards Hinata to assure him that he still found Hinata cute, because of course he would, Hinata hadn’t magically changed the last five minutes, and now that he had noticed it it was hard to _un_ notice it—he walked towards it and sat down in the desk chair. He grabbed his English book from the backpack and put it on the desk, keeping his back towards Hinata as he tried to remember which page he was supposed to study.

“Kageyama?” he heard from behind him, and his shoulders flew towards his ears as he tried hard to ignore it.

“Why are you sitting over there, I thought we were studying together?” Hinata continued.

“We’re together, and we’re studying, aren’t we?” Kageyama gritted out, his jaw clenched shut as he tried to not turn around. He was sure that if Hinata saw his eyes he would somehow understand just what Kageyama had thought about, and then he wouldn’t let it go at all.

“But, Kageyama,” Hinata said, dragging that last syllable out into a whine. “Like, _together_ together. I need help."

Kageyama scribbled furiously on his notepad, but he wasn’t sure if any of the words were English at all. “Dumbass. You have to do your own homework,” he said.

Kageyama heard the rustling of his sheets as Hinata moved around in the bed. Shit, this was so bad. He really shouldn’t turn around, because then he’d see Hinata and he’d be all distracted again and…

He turned around.

Hinata was lying on his back this time, school book held over his head as he was reading. His nose was scrunched up, and his lips moving, as if he was mouthing along to the words.

Kageyama grabbed his book and stalked over. Somehow Hinata didn’t notice until he was standing right next to the bed, and when he did notice, he uttered a startled _Gwaah_ and dropped the book on his face. Kageyama winced when he saw the red mark on Hinata’s forehead when he picked up the book again.

Kageyama grumbled out a, “Scoot over, you are taking the entire bed,” and when Hinata did he laid down next to him, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. Hinata did the same next to him, and when Kageyama turned the book to the right place, trying to find the text they were supposed to read and then answer questions about he felt Hinata wiggle around, making himself comfortable next to him.

Turned out that comfortable meant pressed right up against him, shoulder against shoulder and hip almost against hip, only the difference in their height making sure they didn’t perfectly line up. Kageyama gulped and focused on the text.

They worked together, reading through what was apparently a short story, Hinata constantly asking Kageyama what certain words meant, even if Kageyama had no idea at all.

“What does this word even mean?” Hinata whined, pointing out a particularly long one.

“P-n-e-u-m-o-n-i-a,” Kageyama spelled his way through. He was probably saying it all kinds of wrong, but it wasn’t like Hinata knew any better. “It says that Lisa had pneumonia when she was a kid, so it probably means doll or something,” Kageyama concluded.

Hinata nodded in agreement and jotted something down in his notebook, tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Kageyama completely forgot to look for the next question, his eyes suddenly glued to the way that tongue looked, all pink and wet.

“Kageyama, what’s the answer to number five?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama realised what he was doing and quickly looked back at the textbook, ignoring the way he could feel Hinata looking at him, and the way Hinata felt so close to him, all warm. It was really nice, even if Hinata's elbow sometimes slammed into his ribs when he moved around.

“I don’t know, dumbass, I found the answer for the last one so you get this one,” Kageyama grumbled.

Ten minutes later Kageyama concluded that this was torture. He should have stayed at his desk. He had no idea why he had thought it was a good idea to abandon it to lie next to Hinata, because he couldn't concentrate on his homework at all. Sure, that wasn’t really out of the ordinary, but usually he couldn't concentrate because of volleyball, but now he couldn’t concentrate because of Hinata, and that was not cool. He tried to force himself to get invested in the tale of Lisa, but it was hard, because Hinata was a lot more interesting than some whiny character from some short story.

He was starting to realise that maybe he had been repressing these feelings before, because no way could Hinata suddenly fluster him this much. He must’ve been ignoring them for so long they suddenly burst out, and now he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how cute Hinata looked in his hoodie, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and the tip of one string stuck between his teeth as he chewed at it. Usually Kageyama would have yelled at him for leaving teeth marks in his clothing, but now he couldn’t care less about the hoodie.

When they finished the English homework Hinata turned towards him, one of his regular grins on his face. “Thank you for helping out, we probably did lots better than the last one!”

How hadn’t Kageyama noticed how brilliant that smile was before? How it seemed to light up the entire room and make butterflies erupt in his stomach and just make him completely forget simple things like talking.

Hinata turned around, elbowing Kageyama for good measure as he ended up on his back, looking at Kageyama with those big eyes. “I want ice cream,” Hinata stated, and he must’ve been thinking about it, because his tongue poked out again, this time tracing over his lips as if he was imagining the ice cream.

Kageyama must’ve had a small stroke or something, because what he did next was not something he had planned, or even was aware of doing. He leaned closer, drawn in by the sheen of saliva left on Hinata’s lips, and it should be gross but it really wasn’t, and then suddenly Kageyama’s lips pressed against Hinata’s in what was most definitely a kiss.

Kageyama kissed Hinata for two full seconds before his brain kicked back in, reminding him that you were not supposed to go around kissing your team members, and that this was really, really bad. He pulled away, and felt panic flaring inside. What had he just done? He needed to get away, but this was his room, and he couldn’t just run away, but he’d _kissed_ Hinata, and it was so weird, and he didn’t know what he should do. He needed to come up with some excuse, something that made sense, something like… He was drawing a blank.

Shit, shit, shit.

He backed away, making room between them, because it was too tempting to lean in and kiss Hinata again, and that would be so bad. He had made one miscalculation though, and scooting backwards meant that he quickly ran out of mattress, and the next moment he found himself flailing as he toppled over the edge, landing on his back, jarring his body against the hardwood floors.

He blinked up at the ceiling lamp, realisation settling over him. He would probably have to quit the volleyball team and leave the country. They played volleyball in other countries, so it would be fine, probably.

He was contemplating the merits between moving to the US or maybe somewhere in Europe when a head of bright orange hair poked over the edge of the bed. Kageyama was surprised to see that Hinata didn’t look angry. He had been ready to get chewed out for being a complete weirdo that went around and kissed his team members, but Hinata just looked a little confused, and he was used to seeing that look on his face.

“Kageyama?” Hinata said.

“Yes?” Kageyama pointedly looked away, crossing his arms, trying to make it appear as if falling off the bed was what he had been planning to do all along.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“No?” He couldn’t stop the way it turned into a question rather than a statement as he looked back at Hinata.

Hinata narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to figure something out, and Kageyama looked away again, thoroughly embarrassed. He couldn’t believe it. He’d just had his first kiss, and it had been with Hinata, and he hadn’t even asked, and this was so bad.

Being embarrassed and questioning what had put him in this horrible situation kept him preoccupied enough that he didn’t notice what Hinata was up to until something heavy landed on his stomach.

Kageyama made a half-cough of surprise. Hinata had just rolled off the bed, and landed on top of him. He’d ended up draped over Kageyama’s chest, a strong thigh on either side of Kageyama’s hips, and Kageyama felt a flare of panic as he looked up at Hinata who was hovering too close for comfort. Hinata was probably going to punch him, and Kageyama didn’t blame him. He would’ve punched himself too if he could.

Hinata didn’t punch him. He leaned in, hesitating a short moment with his face right up in Kageyama’s face, so close that all Kageyama could see was a pair of big amber eyes. And then Hinata kissed him, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s as if that was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Kageyama was too shocked to do anything but stare up, realising that Hinata had closed his eyes when he kissed him. Hinata didn't seem too pleased with his non-reaction, so when he pulled away it was with a whine that reminded Kageyama of the way Hinata would whine at him to make him toss him more.

“Kiss properly, Kageyama,” he said, and Kageyama had never been very good at saying no to Hinata, so Kageyama did, lifting his head enough to press his lips against Hinata’s, and this time they were both ready, so Hinata kissed back, soft lips pressing against Kageyama's chapped ones, testing how hard to push and which angle to keep his head in, and Kageyama just went along for the ride. It was a really nice ride.

Hinata was soft but intense, and that wasn’t really a surprise at all, and sometimes he pushed a little too hard, and sometimes his tongue was a little too eager, but somehow they found themselves kissing long enough to settle into what was probably the best kiss anyone had ever had. Kageyama was sure of it.

When Hinata pulled away again his lips were redder than before, and they curled into a smile that made Kageyama's heart lurch in his chest. Realising that Hinata was cute, and that maybe Kageyama was sort of in love with him, probably, was not what he had been planning to doing today, but he found himself oddly at peace with it now that Hinata had kissed him back. Kageyama had no idea what it all meant, but they'd figure that out later. Apparently Hinata was just as enthusiastic about kissing as he was with volleyball, because his gaze kept flicking between Kageyama's eyes and mouth, and he had the same determination in his gaze as when they were playing together.

"Kiss me more?" Hinata asked, his voice sounding oddly breathless. Kageyama knew there was no way he would ever say no to that when it was Hinata asking.

He nodded, and Hinata's smile turned into a full-blown grin before they were kissing again.


End file.
